Ocho Estaciones
by Nealm
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse en ocho estaciones de metro? No soy de esas personas que cree en el amor a primera vista...


_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a S. Meyer. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Ocho Estaciones  
**

* * *

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. ¡Llegaré tan tarde! Hoy era el día para ir al ginecólogo que se encuentra a ocho estaciones en metro de mi universidad. Pero justo hoy, al profesor se le ocurre hacer un examen sorpresa de finanzas. No es que me desagrade o algo, pero es que con los últimos problemas que he tenido, me sobraba otro más.

Bajé corriendo por las escalares de la estación para ir corriendo por mi boleto. Por suerte, a pesar de ser tan patosa, logré ingresar antes que el tren empezará a cerrar sus puertas pero chocando en el progreso con un tipo que ni me digne a mirar. Solo alcancé a murmura un "lo siento" antes de caminar hasta el rincón del carro, para que nadie me molestara. Solo nueve estaciones, suspiré cansada con mis libros bien sujetos a mis brazos.

El vaivén del carro logró calmar mi respiración en solo cuestión de segundos. Cuando abrí los ojos me topé con un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas que me devolvían la mirada con curiosidad. Oh Dios, era el tipo que golpeé por ingresar corriendo al carro. Sentí que la sangre subía a mi cabeza por la vergüenza de esos instantes. Solo bajé la cabeza avergonzada e hice como sino lo hubiese visto. Con mis manos logré localizar mis audífonos y el botón del play de mi I-Pod.

Conté los segundos esperando que se calmará ese aleteo de mi corazón. Eso era bastante extraño, hacía mucho que ignoraba este tipo de cosas, no porque no quisiera sino porque… ¡mírenme! Soy tan común y patosa. Isabella -Bella- Swan era el símbolo de lo poco atractivo: con mi pelo color caoba, mis ojos cafés, mis pómulos marcados y, claro, mis caderas anchas. Digamos que no soy el tipo de belleza que a un hombre como él llame la atención.

Miré de reojo para ver si aun me miraba ese tipo de ojos esmeraldas. Decepcionada vi que ya no me veía, ahora tenía esos preciosos ojos enfocados en un libro que no me había fijado que tenía. Sin embargo, aproveché de ver al sujeto en cuestión, he de admitir que era bastante hermoso: su pelo, de un color rojizo cobre, estaba disparado en todas las dirección dándole un toque sexy; sus labios estaban curvados con una mueca graciosa de concentración, me dieron ganas de besarlo suavemente; finalmente, estaba su espectacular cuerpo, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero lo que si sé es que me llamaba a gritos que lo tocara. Me mordí sin querer mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza por los deseos que se agolparon en mi interior.

-Permiso señorita- Sentí un leve empujón para luego sentir el piso del vagón. Miré indignada a la dirección que sentí el golpe, era una anciana que se ubicaba a un costado mio.

-No se preocupe- Le contesté con resignación. Escuché una leve risita desde la otra punta del vagón. Desde mi izquierda sentí unos escalofríos al sentir la risa de él precisamente, lo miré furiosa. Otra carcajada se escuchó de su parte, la gente lo miraba sin entender. Me levanté del piso y cerré los ojos fuertemente para ignorar ese timbre tan masculino.

Ya habían pasado dos estaciones, antes que la voz del servicio anunciara la línea que llevaba al sur de la cuidad. Por suerte, hacia donde me dirigía, no tenía que hacer ningún cambio. Miré toda la gente que subía al tren, llenándolo casi en su totalidad. Inconscientemente, levanté la cabeza para buscar al chico de ojos verdes. Suspiré aliviada al darme cuenta que él seguía en su rincón mirando fijamente al lugar que me encontraba, pero no estaba segura si me miraba a mi o la niña que estaba en frente, esos anteojos negros no me dejaban ver a quién miraba.

La vida es tan confusa y extraña, no sabía que me estaba pasando esos instantes. No era de esas chicas que creen en el amor a primera vista, pero esas mariposas que sentía en mi estómago, no eran cualquier cosa. Además, esas ganas incontrolables de querer acariciar ese pelo que se estaba meciendo con el viento que producía el tren, no eran normales en mi personalidad. Usualmente era una chica tranquila, y no porque fuese mojigata o algo parecido. Debo reconocer que he tenido un par de novios, si es que se pueden llamar así, porque nunca en mis relaciones he sentido esa necesidad de estar cerca de ellos, era demasiado independiente.

Otra parada más, no sabía qué hacer. A pesar de que tenía tanta vergüenza por sentir lo que sentía de un completo extraño, tenía la sensación como si lo conociese toda una vida. Coldplay escuchaba de fondo, mientras debatía que hacer, no sabía si acercarme a él o simplemente hacer como si no lo conociese, cosa que era la más apropiada. Había instantes que lo miraba, pero con decepción veía que solo le estaba tomando atención a su pequeño libro de Jane Austen. Quizás con aquella excusa podía acercarme, hablar de aquella escritora se me daba bastante bien. No me sorprendía el hecho que estuviese leyendo un libro de esa época, sino que sentí su mirada fija en la mía, me sorprendió mirándolo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había observado detalladamente o de cuantas veces me había mirado de reojo. Sentía que conocía esa nariz respingada que se fruncía cada vez que me sorprendía mirándolo. Quizás él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había sonrojado en estas 7 estaciones. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba segura, es que había cierta química que nos rodeaba. No importaba cuanta gente estuviese alrededor nuestro, de aquel llanto del bebé que estaba en los brazos de la mamá del primer asiento a la derecho del chico; no me importaba que me quedarán dos estaciones para llegar a la que tenía que bajar para no perder la hora; no me importaba que entre nosotros habían unas 20 personas de pie. Solamente importaba, su mirada fija en la mía, esos labios curvándose en una sonrisa torcida que categoricé como única dueña a Bella Swan. No me importaba que fuese egoísta, solo me importaba que me mirada.

-Señores pasajeros, próxima estación Chelsea.- Se escuchó la voz por altavoz del metro. ¡Oh Dios! Me quedaban solo dos estaciones antes de descender. Realmente esperaba que el descendiera ahí también.

Mientras sentía que cerraban las puertas, el pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Y si se baja en el siguiente andén? Miré una vez más al chico que se había robado mi corazón. Quizás vio algo en mi cara que hizo que el chico se sacara los lentes y me mira con preocupación plasmada en sus ojos. Busqué mi bolso para apagar mi I-Pod, necesitaba llegar a él aunque fuese una decisión precipitada, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Vi como él guardaba sus cosas dentro de su bolso.

Pasaban los segundos y yo intentaba abrir paso entre la gente que estaba a mi alrededor. El espacio era bastante chico, así que me costaba caminar entre la gente sin que tuviese que golpearla sin querer. Vi como él intentaba acercarse pero súbitamente, el tren se detuvo.

-Estación Chelsea. Cuidado con la bajada.- ¡Maldita voz! Sentí un golpe en mi rodilla que me hizo caer en el vagón, desesperada intenté levantarme para poder ver al chico, pero la gente empezó a descender con rapidez cortando mi paso.

No habrán pasado más allá de dos segundos, cuando fue que logré levantarme por la barandilla que estaba al centro del vagón. Miré desesperadamente en donde se encontraba él. Lo alcancé a divisar a fuera del tren, en el andén buscando desesperadamente por todas partes. Cuando logré reaccionar, caminé por la estancia para salir, ¡al diablo con la hora!. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera del vagón, las puertas se cerraron tan rápido como se abrieron. Miré sorprendida como el tren se empezaba a mover.

-¡No!- Sentí su voz, llegué a la puerta para ver como el miraba mis ojos y daba un paso. Alcé mi mano hasta el vidrio, cómo si eso pudiese impedir que se alejase de mí, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Vi como intentaba alcanzarme, pero era inútil el tren, un segundo más tarde, estaba dentro del túnel imposibilitándome ver más allá de las oscuridad. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, ¡qué injusta era la vida!. Ahí se fue, quizás el amor de mi vida o eso sentía… Pero sabía que nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz y solo en ocho estaciones.

En ocho estaciones, me enamoré, amé y conocí el amor.

* * *

_Debo reconocer que es un poco triste al final, pero es lo que pasó. _

_Saludos lectoras_


End file.
